


Congratulations

by TaraTyler



Series: Spemily [7]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Set in early season one after Spencer stole Melissa's Russian essay and was nominated for that award. That scene kind of struck me as very Spemily.





	Congratulations

“I really hope you girls are as proud of your friend as I am.” said the older man as he put the envelope into Spencer’s hands before closing the locker on her behalf. He grinned at them all, patting the tallest girl’s shoulder genially and headed back to his classroom.

“What is all of this about?” Emily asked, spinning around to face Spencer with a look of surprise and what Spencer thought could be some sense of pride.

“Come on, now.” Hanna scoffed. “You know Spencer gets an award for waking up in the morning. She’s a Hastings.”

“It’s just this damn essay contest. Remember the Russian paper I was having trouble with?” Spencer shrugged darkly, guilt broiling in her gut. She hated the idea she could potentially be letting her friends or family down. The look on Emily’s face shook her and she didn’t want to bruise feelings. Spencer had missed Emily a lot and it would kill her to see the other disappointed in her.

“You say that as though Spencer doesn’t win every award she gets. She’s strong, smart, and completely capable.” Emily said in a firm tone, her glare pointed squarely at Hanna in particular.

Spencer was touched by Emily’s words, but desperately wanting to change the subject. She didn’t want to hurt her when the truth came out. Spencer wanted nothing more than to live up to being the person Emily saw her as. Emily’s heart was good and pure, and Spencer could not imagine anything worse than disappointing her. 

As the bell rang and they split up for class, Spencer grabbed Emily’s hand as she began to head for her literature class. Dark chocolate eyes met her own. Emily tried to understand whatever message Spencer was attempting to convey. The grip was tight on her wrist and she turned back to Spencer.

“Thank you for everything, Em. You are truly the best of us.” Spencer’s dark almond eyes betrayed her turmoil. “I’m really am glad we are all back together.”

“You know I am always here for you.” Emily reassured her and pulled the other girl tight against herself for a long moment. “We have all been through a lot over this past year. We should support one another, not tear one another down.” they hugged for a long moment before going their separate ways.


End file.
